


Omega Cum Dump

by BottomDean67



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Sam Winchester, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Body Modification, Bondage, Bottom Dean Winchester/Top Sam Winchester, Consensual Non-Consent, Consensual Sex, Dean wants to be able to have pups, Dildos, Dirty Talk, Gags, M/M, Nipple Play, Object Insertion, Omega Dean Winchester, Roleplay, Safewords, hole spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-12
Updated: 2020-07-12
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:40:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25229224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BottomDean67/pseuds/BottomDean67
Summary: Dean's an Alpha and Sam wants to turn his brother into his Omega bitch to be used as a cum dump for any and all to use. Sam has no problems with Dean's resistance.A/N: Dean wants to be fully Omega in order to properly be Sam's mate. Their role-play is beneficial to helping Dean's body transition more quickly from Alpha to Omega and they both agreed to this beforehand :)
Relationships: Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester
Comments: 2
Kudos: 186





	Omega Cum Dump

“How’s it going?” asked Sam. Dean wanted to snarl but he was unable to, strapped down and mouth full of fake cock.

“Alpha to Omega conversion is a process, Sam,” said the doctor. “You know that.”

“I know. I heard that once the balls and cock are removed though that speeds up the process,” said Sam, running his hand over Dean’s ass. Dean tried to move away but it was no use to get away from the giant thing in his ass that was slowly pumping him full of donated Alpha cum.

“Your Alpha was pure Alpha. Converting him to pure Omega takes time,” said the doctor, checking the tube on Dean’s nipples. “His chest work is almost complete.”

“He had sensitive nipples to start with,” said Sam. “How’s womb development?”

“Small but progressing. By the time he’s done, he’d be able to carry three pups at once, no problem.”

“And his channel?”

“Placing items in will be easy, removing them, not so much. His womb once completed will want to store whatever’s in there in there for a good long while.”

“My intention is to use him as a cum dump as you know. What’s his capacity before leakage?”

“When he’s through, I would expect he could take a least fifty Alphas. Disregarding pain, upwards of a hundred. He will look and feel as though he’s carrying a large litter. For cleaning him out you’ll want to use the knotting machine included in the package. It will make him empty at no inconvenience to you. The process takes two minutes at most,” said the doctor.

“Excellent,” said Sam.

“I would suspect another two weeks and he will be fully physically transformed into an Omega.”

“Are there any hard no’s I should be aware of we did not previously discuss?”

“Not that I can think of. We’ll give you a call when he’s ready for pickup.”

“I’ll be looking forward to it, doctor.”

  
  
  


**Two Weeks Later**

Dean was going to kill the soulless bastard when he got the chance. One bad spell and Dean uttered every word Sam had told him to say. He’d given his consent to change presentation, eagerly requested to be an Omega cum dump.

The Alpha part of him that was gone...Dean could fix that with magic. He could fix it all. But the killing his soulless little brother? A month ago, he couldn’t but now? Now he was dreaming of the day.

“Hi, Dean,” said Sam, walking into a windowless room of the house he was apparently living in. Dean was tied down on his back, arms trapped in arm binders behind him, gloves over his hands and a penis gag in his mouth. It had a hole for food and water which was how he’d been getting his nutrition for the last little while.

Dean was not a fan of how his legs were bent, ankle tied to thigh, and ankles secured to the table he was on leaving him entirely exposed. 

“Your ass is so pretty,” said Sam, rubbing his thumb over Dean’s red hole. Sam smacked it with his palm and Dean howled, Sam bending down and turning something on. Dean felt a smack again, this one harder but like leather. 

It happened every few seconds and Dean was already feeling the pain against his hole.

“I got a nice riding crop, you know the little tassel end, set up on a machine for you. It’s gonna go around and around and around until that hole of yours is nice and swollen and puffy. I would get used to it if I were you,” said Sam. Dean tensed at the next hit and threw his head back, Sam brushing his hand over Dean’s right nipple and ripping a moan from him. “Can’t forget the best part.”

Sam reached under the table and and attached to small tubes to Dean’s nipples, Dean’s back arching as pleasure shot through him at the suction.

“It’s a shame you can no longer orgasm. Just a whore on a table begging for her hole to be spanked. Don’t worry, I’ve got more in store for you, Omega slut.”

Sam left and Dean was trapped, hole already burning and body searching for an orgasm it’d never get.

  
  
  


After what had to be an hour later, Dean heard the machine turn off. His hole was twitching and the suction around his nipples fell away. The door creaked open and he groaned, Sam whistling as he walked inside.

“Ah, that looks so nice,” said Sam, shoving a dry finger in the hole. Dean squirmed but Sam only laughed. “Oh, stop complaining. You produce slick now. You don’t need lube. I need to demonstrate how good my Omega cum dump is before I drop her off to be used.”

Dean didn’t like the sound of that and watched Sam hold up a grapefruit.

“Let’s show off how big a womb you got now, hm?” he said darkly. Dean shook his head but Sam left and returned with a giant basket full of grapefruit. There was no way on earth Dean could take them all. “Don’t worry. You’ve been on camera this whole time. When you’re not servicing your Alphas, you’ll be here earning me a pretty penny.”

Dean tried to growl but he felt Sam shove a tube in his ass and he yelped. It went deep, deeper than anything should go before there was a ding from the machine.

“There we go. I love this thing. It takes out all the work. It’s gonna pop these babies right in that womb of yours, no problem at all.”

Dean saw a huge problem. The grapefruit were easily larger than the tube but Sam just laughed as he fed the first one into the massive opening. The machine sucked it in and to his horror, he watched the tube expand, pushing the grapefruit through at a constant speed. He shouted when it got to his unprepared hole and didn’t stop. It pushed it straight on through until he felt it deep and heavy inside of him. He groaned and went wide eyed when he saw two more already headed for him.

“Relax, bitch. You’re showing off. All of these are going in you no matter what so enjoy the ride,” said Sam. Dean was in pain when the suction on his nipples started again and he felt his ass start trying to actively knot the large objects shoved inside of him. He wanted to shout as he felt the tenth one enter him. “You got plenty more to go, bitch.”

After another ten, Dean was a whimpering mess. He looked pregnant and could no longer see between his bent legs. He felt Sam remove the tube but quickly the whipping from the tassel started up again.

“We got to tighten you up now,” said Sam with a wink. “When you’re good and ready, I’ll take that plug out and then you can use those strong little muscles to pop these babies out. How’s tomorrow sound?”

Dean shook his head but Sam left and turned off the light, leaving Dean moaning and shouting in the dark.

“Look who’s up,” said Sam, rubbing Dean’s belly the next morning. Dean’s eyes were already watering and Sam looked down darkly. “I took out your plug. You want them out? Push them out.”

Dean wasn’t quite sure what he was doing but anything to alleviate the pain was worth it. He pushed and squeezed until he felt something happening. Eventually he got one to pop out, a quick second one going. He heard them falling into the basket below and imagined what a shot Sam was getting of Dean’s hole expanding around the things.

He was shaking when there were only five left. He was more than exhausted but Sam wasn’t doing anything horrible  _ yet _ and at least he had some control at the moment. After another ten minutes, Dean popped the last one out and dropped his head, taking big heaving breaths.

“Wow. That was incredible, Dean,” said Sam. “Just think of how much cum you’re gonna be able to take today.”

Dean sighed and laid there, Sam smirking down at him. 

“You’re gonna love it.”  
  


Dean was whimpering as Sam set him down on the table that night. He shook his head when Sam secured him to it and shoved the monstrous dildo that would clean him out inside him.

“109. I’m deeply impressed,” said Sam. “Tomorrow, we’ll aim for more.”

Dean shouted when he felt the dildo working, quickly knocking his head back against the table three times. Sam turned off the machine and walked over, ripping the penis gag off and staring down.

“What’s wrong?” he asked.

“I don’t like the place we went tonight. Some of the Alphas were too rough. They didn’t listen when I gave my warning signal,” said Dean. Sam sighed and ran his hands over his face. “Roxy’s is great. Let’s go there instead.”

“If people aren’t going to listen to your safewords or signals, I don’t want anyone but me fucking you,” said Sam.

“Then take a break from taking me out and play with me here at home,” said Dean. “You do whatever you want to me.”

“You’re the biggest painslut on earth, you know that?” said Sam.

“You love it,” smiled Dean. “I’m the one that wanted to be Omega and you know that intense roleplay greatly helps a pure Alpha transition to pure Omega. My ass is loving this. I promise.”

“Even when it hurts?” asked Sam.

“My cock loving ass can’t get enough. I’m serious.”

“Positive?”

“I hope you got something bigger than those tiny ass grapefruit tomorrow,” smiled Dean. “Sammy, I need to be stuffed full. My body craves it. This is the only way I become fully Omega. Now that I know we’re not going back to that club, can you please resume us becoming a family?”

“Omegas are so needy, aren’t they?” teased Sam. He kissed Dean and closed his eyes. “Need me to go this hard all the time?”

“Doc said I’d know once it happened and I’m able to make pups. Until then, we go hard,” said Dean. “When that happens, I’ll be sure to let you know.”

“Gonna fuck you soft and slow later when you’re passed out,” murmured Sam.

“Sounds fun,” said Dean. “The faster we get back to it, the faster we go back to our regular hardcore kinky sex.”

“Any requests?” asked Sam. 

“If I could get a view of my ass being plowed open that’d be greatly humiliating,” said Dean.

“That can be arranged,” said Sam. “Love you.”

“Love you,” said Dean. Sam gave him one more kiss before he slipped the penis gag back in Dean’s mouth. Sam left the room for a moment, getting back into it. Dean was right. This was the quickest way to get him to become an Omega and as long as he knew he could always ask for an out, Sam was more than okay with continuing. 

He wandered next door into their bedroom and glanced at the new toys they’d bought, eyes landing on a bad dragon dildo with a massive knot.

“God, I can’t wait until you come again,” said Sam. “Bet you’d come so good all over this. Hopefully a few more weeks and we can stop the medication and then I can watch you ride this on the floor, very, very excitedly.”

He heard a grunt from down the hall and rolled his eyes.

“Always so eager to get fucked, aren’t you Dean. You really should have been born an Omega, ya size queen.”


End file.
